


Still Trying To Let You Go

by You_are_perfect



Series: HidekaneWeek [7]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Anything goes - Freeform, M/M, Smart!Hide, hidekaneweek, just read it and decide whether this is good or nor, mention of amnesia, sasaki and hide met for first time, set after ch 9, sorry this one is late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide was on his way to his destination when a certain ghoul investigator hoped on into the same train with him. Hide knows and remember him, it just that man who forgot him. It's still hard for Hide to accept this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Trying To Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry that I was late with this. I got so tired yesterday and forgot to publish this one. Just to make it clear, the song that I put in here was nothing to do with the storyline. I just wrote it in here for fun. Finally, I done with Hidekaneweek !

_House full of roses_

_A letter on a stair_

_A tape full of messages_

_For anyone who care_

***

Hide waited for the next train to come. He was covered with his black T-shirt, bright jacket and his blue jeans. He even put on his grey beanie over his head. While waiting, Hide observed the people around him who waited for the same train with him.

There were a couple who tangled their hands together, a father that carried his sleepy son in his arm, an office worker who kept yawning for more than once, a woman that talked with someone through her phone while holding the wheelchair that sat by an old woman. They all different people, yet they share the same destination with him.

Hide sighed again. He fiddled his music played inside his pocket. Right now he was hearing a song from one of the rock band named Avenged Sevenfold. He did not pick this song to hear to be honest; he just let his music player randomly pick a song for him. Anything fine for him to release him from the boredom.

Not long after a few minutes, the train finally come. Hide and the other passengers hoped on into the train. The young man chose to sit on one of the chair. The train was almost empty since it was near midnight around this time.

The announcement made a final call, warning for the other to get quick. Hide doubted for anyone to come here anyway since it was already late. If there was someone out there, it will be a shame for them since this was the last train.

Apparently, there was another idiot who rushed to the train at the eleventh hour.

The guy in white trench coat quickly ran to the train. He managed to get in into the train at the nick of the time the moment the door close. That guy sighed gratefully for manage to do that. If he late, he had to wait for any taxi or bus. That would be more irritating.

Hide closed his eyes and leaned to the chair, letting himself to drown to the song. He moved his head a little, following the beat of the music. He was losing his attention to the reality until he felt a bump next to his shoulder. Bewildered, Hide opened his eyes to his left to see who was sitting next to him. The presence of this young man made Hide depressed suddenly.

_Time keep passing by_

_But it seems I’m frozen still_

_Scars are left behind_

_But some to deep to feel_

”Ka…”.

”I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you!” the white-black haired man quickly apologized for intruding Hide’s space. The panic look on his face amused Hide, he almost forgot that. The bright-haired man just shook his head a little bit. He was not even mad at this guy anyway.

Pulling off his headphone, Hide started to speak “It’s okay, I’m not mad anyway”.

”I’m Sasaki Haise, by the way,” the guy in white trench coat introduced himself. He even extended his hand toward Hide for a handshake.

”I’m… you can call me Yoshi,” Hide accepted his handshake. Most of the time, Hide would asked people to call him Hide. For some reasons, Hide cannot do the same thing. He must not tell this man his real nickname. All hell might break loose if he tell Sasaki Haise his name.

”Yoshi, huh? That’s a good name. Meaning the best,” Sasaki complimented his ‘name’. He pulled his hand off from Hide and put it into his pocket. The white briefcase that he brought up on the chair next to him.

”Thanks, by the way,” Hide smiled to him before continued “So, you failed to catch the ghoul?”.

”Pardon?” Sasaki’s eyebrows knitted in confusion.

”Don’t play dumb. White trench coat and white briefcase? That’s mean you’re one of the ghoul investigator from CCG. Even so, you’re still new in this field considering the youthful look on your face and your politeness. Most ghoul investigators that are expert in this are already older and sinister. They hardly talk to commoners like us. Plus, you don’t have your partner side by side with you. You haven’t got much experience yet. Most of your seniors look down to you, possibly because you look weak or your psychological trauma had affected you really badly that your performance looks bad to them. That’s why you’re trying so hard to prove to your superior that you are capable in this job. Your briefcase was really clean, but I don’t think you’re the kind of person who would clean up their ‘bag’ after a fight. So I’m pretty sure you had been waiting for the whole night, waiting for your target to come at their potential hunting place. Unfortunately, the ghoul didn’t come and left you frustrated. Since it was late midnight now, you can hardly get a cab and the bus stop was far from your place. You were just lucky to find the train here. The train was nearby at one of the night club. The only ghoul that I heard would hunt at the nightclub would be Nutcracker. That’s mean you’re hunting Nutcracker here but you were unlucky to get the ghoul. Am I wrong?”.

Sasaki gape his mouth with wonder; he was stunned with every word that ‘Yoshi’ said. The young man in jacket was right in what everything he said about Sasaki. He was really brilliant. He does not know what to reply after what ‘Yoshi’ had got from him.

Realizing what he had done, Hide quickly apologize “I’m sorry, I got carried away. Sometimes my head just… do this. I didn’t mean to…”.

”That was amazing!” Sasaki beamed.

”It is?”.

"Of course, silly!".

"That's not what people usually say,".

"What do they usually say?".

"Piss off,"

Sasaki laughed abruptly. Hide was surprised to see another reaction from Sasaki. If not because Sasaki's situation, Hide might think this was hid old friend that he lost before.

"Most people don't like it. They said that I'm a stalker when really, it was all over their head. It's easy to do study people," Hide rolled his eyes at the end of his word. People do not appreciate his gift yet.

”Yeah, how did you do that anyway? Most people hardly know people that way. It’s like, as if you read my like a book,” Sasaki described it.

 _Of course you’re an open book, idiot_ Hide said to himself but he spoke “I just observed you. Once you know where to look at people, you know every little detail about them. For example, you’re not really good at pun,”.

”What?”

”I accidentally read your phone message while I spilled out every information about you. It seems the receiver really not appreciated it,” Hide pointed out Sasaki’s phone. Sasaki got a message from Tooru that wrote as ‘Stop making any puns! It’s not even funny’.

Sasaki laughed nervously; embarrassed that ‘Yoshi’ read that. He switched off his phone and kept it inside his pocket. Next time, he will not let his phone when he talk to another stranger.

”So, did I get anything right?” Hide asked, wondered if he missed something about Sasaki. Even if he was good in observing people, he was not always right sometimes.

”I do not have partners. But I work with my group,” Sasaki corrected him “By the way, how did you know I got psychological trauma?”

”Lucky guess. You seem to be really tension,” Hide shrugged off his shoulder. He was lying at that part. He knew because he witnessed it before…

“Well, your guess is right. I got… amnesia. I don’t remember what happen to me for the past twenty years or so,” Sasaki admitted it. He looked down to the ground, face expressed in despair.

”I see…” Hide nodded “Do you wish to know what happen in your past?”.

”To be honest, no. I don’t want to remember anything about it. I felt my past was filled with tragic things. I’m… happy with the way I am now,”.

”Well, you know what people say. Ignorant is a bliss,” Hide agreed it.

These two young man went silence after that. There was nothing to say anymore. Sasaki was already in his own thought while Hide just stared to this ghoul investigator silently. He wished they could go back in their time before the ghoul incident happen to them. However, that would not happen. Plus, Sasaki did say he was happy with the way he is. Hide should not change that.

When the announcement stated the place they finally arrive, Sasaki finally stood up “This is my stop now,”.

”This isn’t mine. But the next stop is,” Hide still leaning to the chair.

”Here’s my card. You know, if you… want to call me? I like to be your friend,” Sasaki pulled out of his card and gave it to ‘Yoshi’. The bright-haired man just accepted it and put it into his pocket.

”Goodbye,” finally, Sasaki left the train with few other people.

Hide just looked at his ‘new’ friend went out without him. He wished he could just grab this man and tell him who he is to him before. He wanted this man to remember him, not to forget him like that so easily. He hopes that none of this is real, but life is cruel. Deep down inside Hide’s heart, he hates this man. Sadly, he still loves him until now. If only his friend did not lie to him. If only he had a chance to confess the secret that he kept inside him for his best friend before…

 _I’m missing you…_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I can't hold myself. I just want to make Hide a bit like Sherlock.


End file.
